It Must Be Something Special
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: It had been five months and seventeen days since Blaine walked out of Kurt's life. Rachel took matters into her own hands to get them back together. "Is this why you wanted to get me here so badly?" Future-fic.


**I was watching a Your Song video from Moulin Rouge, when a recommended video was a Darren Criss cover. I nearly started to cry over this. Oh God. I was mildly inspired by the song, but his cover threw it into overdrive. Oh yes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song used in the future fic, which is Your Song.**

* * *

><p>"Mercy, I don't see why it's so important for me to get into this little club," Kurt laughed, as Mercedes insistently tugged on his arm.<p>

"It just is," Mercedes said, pausing at the door to scope out Rachel for a split second. The small woman was manning down a horseshoe booth all by herself.

"Why?" Kurt asked, spying a sign by the door about this being their open mike night.

Rachel jumped up when she caught sight of Mercedes dragging Kurt through the crowd. It was a perfectly justified diva reunion in the heart of New York, since Mercedes was visiting from the west coast.

"Hello Mercedes, Kurt," Rachel said, hugging each of them respectively, "Come, sit, sit."

"If you think I am getting up there to sing, you are both sorely mistaken," Kurt sassed, knowing that he wasn't about to sing in some random club when his voice was more attuned for the Broadway stage.

"I know, Kurtsie," Rachel said, placing her hands on Kurt's as Mercedes playfully ruffled his hair a bit.

"So, it's just a diva reunion?" Kurt asked, getting 'yes' nods from both of the girls, "Promise?"

"We promise," Mercedes spoke up, as the girl softly crooning an Adele set finished.

"I'll go get us some drinks from the bar," Rachel said, scooting out of the booth, "The usual?"

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said, as Mercedes instantly agreed with this.

"I'll be right back," Rachel said, making her way through the crowd to the bar.

"So, how are you, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, her voice seeking a deep answer, instead of flippant.

"I've been good, Mercy," Kurt noted, before following up with a question of his own, "You've asked me that question at least a hundred times since I got you from the airport this morning. Are _you_ okay?"

"It's just that the last time I was out here, you were in a post-breakup depression that not even a shopping spree in New York could fix. I just want to make sure that you're okay," Mercedes said, taking on of Kurt's hands in between hers.

"I'm good, Mercedes, honestly. It was nearly six months ago," Kurt said, ignoring the slight pang that he got from talking about Blaine. It was five months and seventeen days since Blaine left, but the sting still hurt.

"I've got our drinks," Rachel said, setting down the glasses and sliding back into her seat, "And, I propose a toast."

"To what?" Mercedes asked, picking up her chilly glass in her hand.

"To the diva reunion," Rachel said in a matter-of-fact tone, as Kurt and Mercedes eagerly clanked their glasses together.

"About time that girl got off the stage," Kurt grumbled, thankful for the pitchy rendition the latest Katy Perry chart topper to be finished.

"Oh, you'll love who's next," Rachel smirked, as the spotlight focused on a stool and a man with a guitar on the stage.

"Is this why you wanted to get me here so badly?" Kurt asked, glaring at Mercedes while Rachel innocently giggled.

Kurt watched as Blaine, his ex-Blaine, tuned his guitar for a bit. He looked just the same as he had six months ago when he walked out of their apartment door, except for he had a bit more scruff and he was wearing his glasses.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live," Blaine softly sang into the microphone with his acoustic melody.

Rachel had felt quite proud that she was able to arrange this entire 'accidental' run in between Kurt and Blaine, since they were both to stubborn to admit that their breakup was a horrid idea.

"If I was a musician, but then again, no. Or, a man who sells potions in a travelling show. I know it's not much, but it's the best that I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you," Blaine flawlessly covered the Elton John classic.

Kurt couldn't help but gawk at the man on the stage. It resurrected all of the butterflies that had long died in the midst of their fights. In retrospect, the fights were petty over trivial things like their growing careers pulling them apart and paying rent for the month. It wasn't that they stopped loving each other, or someone had cheated, or anything else extreme. In the end, it was their egos and pride to stand their ground that ultimately separated them.

"And, you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world," Blaine sang, making a concentrated effort to not search for Kurt, or Rachel for that matter, in the crowd.

Rachel knew that her scheming could blow up in her face, but after hearing both sides of the breakup, she knew that this would be best. They just needed something to bring them back together and they would click back together like magnets. It had worked like this in plenty of romantic comedies, so it would work in reality. It had to work.

"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well, a few of these verses well they've got me just kind of cross. But, the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on," Blaine sang, his eyes subconscious glancing over to Rachel in a booth with Kurt and Mercedes.

It hadn't taken much effort on Rachel's part to get Mercedes on board with this plan. The only obstacle would be getting Mercedes from Los Angeles to New York on such short notice. It had taken a lot of frequent flyer miles on both ends to scrounge up enough for cheap roundtrip tickets, but it would be worth it. It was turning out to be worth it if the slight smile on Kurt's face was anything to judge it by.

"So, excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. For you see I've forgotten if they're green, are they green or are they blue? Anyway, the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen," Blaine sang, keeping his eyes locked onto Kurt's glasz eyes that he could never forget the color of.

Kurt dared himself to break the eye contact that Blaine had initiated. He finally did to look into the bottom of his empty glass that was becoming more and more interesting with every passing second. It was just about too much for him to handle under Blaine's intense stare. He finally looked up, only to find Blaine focused on somewhere else.

"And, you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world," Blaine sang, before delving into an acoustic guitar solo.

If he was being honest with himself, Kurt would admit that he was jealous of where Blaine directed his glance for now. In fact, he would admit that all of the time he spent suppressing his feelings for Blaine was almost instantly undone from seeing him sing once more. But, he wasn't being honest here, so he acted unfazed by this situation.

"And, you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world, how wonderful my life is, how wonderful this life is now that you're in the world," Blaine sang, strumming his hard final note, before walking off the stage with his applause.

"Go," Rachel said, nearly shoving Kurt out of the booth. He stumbled forward from the push.

"What are you waiting for?" Mercedes rhetorically asked as Kurt found his footing, "Go get your man."

"I don't even know where he went," Kurt miserably said, wondering if he walked off to where he was staring at the end of his song. He couldn't help but think that Blaine had moved onto to someone who didn't pick fights over trivial matters.

"Just go look around," Rachel insisted, "He didn't disappear into thin air."

"I'm going, I'm going," Kurt said, as Mercedes got up. She was fully ready to drag him through the crowd like she did when they first arrived at the club.

Kurt absentmindedly wandered through the crowd before he arrived at the bar. He took it upon himself to order another drink to even think about getting through the night. He fished for his wallet that he must have left back at his table.

"I've got it," Blaine said from behind Kurt, laying down a few bills on the counter as Kurt took his drink.

"I'll pay you back; let me just get my wallet from my table," Kurt said, not making eye contact with Blaine as he awkwardly led Blaine through the crowd around the bar.

"You really don't need to," Blaine insisted, catching Kurt's arm, making the countertenor whip around.

Kurt's breath hitched, before his eyes instinctively gave Blaine a one over. He blushed when he realized that Blaine was doing the same before their eyes locked.

"It's really good to see you again," Blaine said with a small smile, as people pushed around them, but it felt like they were the only two in the entire room.

"The same for you," Kurt formally said, before Blaine's hand was warm in his. Kurt followed Blaine over to the booth that Mercedes and Rachel were still seated around.

"Ladies, if you don't mind," Blaine said, as Rachel and Mercedes wordlessly left the booth deserted. Kurt and Blaine slid in opposite sides.

There was a solid awkward silence between them that not even the melodic piano styling of a Queen cover could slice through. Both of them were transfixed by the rustic wooden table top that had collected a lot of character over the years.

"That song was for you," Blaine finally said, bringing his eyes from the table to Kurt with a look of sheer vulnerability.

"And, how do I know that you won't leave me again?" Kurt retorted, not entirely sure where the bitterness had come from because moments ago his insides were fluttering with butterflies.

Blaine's expression reeled back with a hint of hurt that he couldn't say he wasn't expecting. He took a deep breath to recollect his thoughts as Kurt swirled his drink around.

"Look, Kurt," Blaine said, grasping the other man's attention, "I realize that me leaving was the worst mistake that I could have made. I was tired of the same arguments we had time and time again. But, that should not have been enough reason for me to leave. I just want a chance to have a redo; everyone deserves a second chance."

Kurt was drawn into Blaine's puppy dog expression that it was almost unfair.

"I don't think we should jump back into this," Kurt said, as Blaine's face fell, which sent the next words tumbling out of Kurt's mouth at a rapid speed, "I think we should start at square one with a clean slate, before we can dive into living together again and going 'remember when?' You must understand."

"I do," Blaine said, getting up out of the booth, much to Kurt's bewilderment.

Blaine's absence was Rachel and Mercedes cue to rush back over to the booth, especially because Kurt looked so puzzled by the interaction.

"How did it go?" Rachel instantly asked, wondering if her scheming had gone over well.

"I'm not sure," Kurt honestly confessed, as he swigged down the rest of his drink.

"Baby, I'm sure that he's still head over heels for you," Mercedes said, resting her hand on Kurt's arm. She glanced over his shoulder and her eyes instantly lit up.

"Hello," Blaine said, extending his hand towards Kurt, "My name is Blaine. I saw you when I was singing and I think that you're stunning."

"Hi, I'm Kurt," Kurt said, shaking hands with Blaine in such a silly formal manner, "I really liked your rendition of Your Song; it must have been about someone special."

"Oh, you have no idea," Blaine said with the slightest wink that made Kurt bite down on his bottom lip.

"I'd love to get to know you better," Kurt said, before scooting further into the horseshoe shaped booth, "Won't you join us?"

"I'd love to," Blaine said, sinking down into the vinyl covered padding in the booth.

Rachel smiled to herself about the success of her scheming to get Kurt and Blaine back together. It may start off slow, but she was sure that they'd be having tickle fights and professing their love just soon enough. It was going to be 'Kurt and Blaine' again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God. The angsty fluff. I hope that you liked it. And, I'm really proud of this, considering just a few days ago my month of not writing completely put me off. Reviews make the world go round.<strong>


End file.
